


17号样本档案：加密备忘录

by Hukkm



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self-Discovery, 也许……有后续, 录音备忘录
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukkm/pseuds/Hukkm
Summary: “提示：收到新邮件”





	17号样本档案：加密备忘录

**Author's Note:**

> ○写得挺菜的，一万个人眼里一万个角色，有过去编造，OOC注意
> 
> ○主要受黑旗录音的影响，比起对话更像日记，可以认为和黑旗录音是一个性质的东西
> 
> ○存在逻辑问题和情感偏差，欢迎理性讨论，实在没法接受请点右上角，不接受撕逼

>正在访问：Abstergo机密文件数据库

_

访问文件：17号样本–加密备忘录

解密状态：完成

 

>允许进入

_>开始下载数据...

  

* * *

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录1

 

（播放录音）

Hey Shaun，额……我打算留一些语音备忘录，等一切安顿下来之后或许可以作为回顾过去的资料之类的东西。我知道这听起来很蠢，但毕竟白天大家工作都那么忙，老爸也不许我们整天闲聊……也许这更像个日记？Whatever.

那么……今天是我们来到这个神殿的第——过零点了，那就是第二天，说实话我都不知道自己晕了多久，七天？十天？我应该给你们带来不少麻烦吧，天，你永远不会猜到我在Animus内核里发生了什么……太疯狂了——不如说这两个月以来发生的所有事都很疯狂。我猜你听我说这些话的时候会嘲讽我“比你离家出走还让你接受不了吗？”之类的，但是我想说，真的，这两个月……我经历的比我过去二十五年生命里经历过的总和都要多上太多，遇到你们算是这个月最幸运的事——之一，我不知道我们现在面对什么……未知总是让人迷茫，不是吗？我记得你说过你喜欢探索研究未知的东西，现在我们面前这一卡车的未知够合你胃口了吧，天才？

不知道是不是因为先前晕太久了，现在我一点都不困，也许我不应该浪费时间在这里跟你闲聊，抓紧睡一觉才是正事——毕竟在蒙特里久尼的时候我们工作到两三点甚至更晚都是常有的事——恐怕这也是今后的日常。我们的时间一直很紧张……现在这个噩梦马上就能结束了，开心点吧。

这一切……劫后余生的感觉，现在还是那么不真实……我猜这也是我录下这些声音的原因。还记得在蒙特里久尼的时候，那时候我被出血效应折磨得快疯了，你教我在本子上记录自己现实生活里干了什么，以此把自己和祖先分辨开来。那样确实有用，让人脑子清醒了不少，也许在这里我也应该记下每天的工作，谁知道我们面对的是什么……走一步是一步吧。

今天我通过Juno触发的出血效应开始体验Haytham记忆的时候……我爸又直接把我塞进了Animus。说实话我并不惊讶，我只是有些……失望。我原本不想把久别重逢的感觉弄得那么糟。对于我们的关系……这不算个好的开始，不是吗？

……算了别管这些了。最后说点轻松的事。我看了今天的词条，我猜你是在我进Animus之前就写好了是吗？ _因为我不朽永恒的感情、或是我温暖热情的怀抱才待在这里_ ——哈，很有趣，不错的尝试，但太俗套了，如果你要用这种话钓到姑娘你得再努力一把才行，毕竟你的聪明脑瓜如果全用在学术上那就太浪费了——我可没忘记你惨淡的恋爱史。

没想到我居然说了那么多，不敢置信。今天差不多就到此为止吧，我还是得睡上一觉，明天一大早还得被塞进Becca的宝贝里，虽然我们现在是老朋友了。回见。

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 10/31/2012，01:58

 

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录2

 

（播放录音）

又是筋疲力尽的一天……晚上好Shaun，这个备忘录还是留给你的，别太惊讶，想想……Clay不也在Animus里头给我留下消息了吗，给你留个备忘录也没什么大不了的，当然我的形式简单多了，根本用不着那些复杂谜题，毕竟现在我对先行者的动机和他们的哑谜还是一知半解；而且不管怎么说，我懂的知识比他——当然也比你——少多了，承认这件事一点都不丢人。

这两天我们闲聊的话题除了先行者之外主要都是Clay——我还是宁愿喊他的名字，而不是那个像囚犯似的代号。我不知道该怎么说……提起他还是……还是很难过。Animus岛上的他看起来那么精神那么有活力——那么 _正常_ ，跟之前会给我们留下疯狂讯息的家伙简直判若两人。我有时候觉得他才是我们当中最接近真相的人，但是……虽然我们都知道他已经是个“死人”了，但看到他在我面前消失的时候……那感觉简直是眼睁睁看着他又死了一次。一切都发生得太快了，你知道吗我甚至都没有意识到他在做什么！我被推进Animus之后还在愣神……“He's gone？”我在读取的时候才这样问自己……操，这种感觉……我原本以为我已经能够接受这种事了——我是说，我们已经经历过Lucy了不是吗，然而事实却是……死亡它真正发生的那一刻，我脑子里是一片空白；但在那迷茫散去之后，悲怮才慢慢围上来，像黑色的幽灵一样挥之不去——我猜我大概一辈子都无法习惯这样的感觉。一想到他是为了……“救我”……操，为什么我——为什么Desmond Miles一个人的价值得用那么多无辜者的性命来交换？简直不可理喻，我不明白这有什么意义……

（*沉默）

你说他会恨我吗，我觉得他会，他是有理由恨我的。

但是我们没有时间悲伤、也没有时间怨恨了——我能为他做的，就是用一切办法找到那些把他变成那样的人，然后送他们通通下地狱。

——你看着吧，我能做到的。

（*沉默）

但他其实已经看清了现实，不是吗？他是离真相最近的人，他留下的谜语我们至今都没有完全解开，如果他能够留得更久一点我们也许会知道更多答案……但是他知道自己的使命是什么——给我指路，先行者认为他的生命在结束了这个使命之后再无存在的意义……他说“一个靠回忆堆积起来的人算什么完整的生命”，我不知道他在说他自己还是我，但在这点上我们应该是平分秋色的。他没有机会再回到这个世界上继续书写自己的故事了，所以我们得用力活下去——带着他的份一起。

我欠他一句谢谢。

想来还真是嘲讽，我现在干的事跟他生前搞的那些奇怪谜题又有什么差别呢，除了我神志比他清醒一些，说的话比他没意义了点，我们都企望……你懂的，天知道明天会发生什么事，说不定世界末日提前了呢？我们只是企望能把自己知道的东西尽可能地让更多人知晓罢了。

——这样好歹有人知道我们 **曾经存在于这个世界** ，不是吗。

如果这让你不舒服，我很抱歉……谈这事没法让人开心得起来。晚安Shaun。

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 11/1/2012，23:12

 

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录3

 

（播放录音）

时间过得太快了，不敢相信我们已经在这儿待了将近一个星期，要不是Becca的邮件提醒我真的没想到我居然已经同步了那么久——毕竟我每天做的事就是躺在那里，半梦半醒……不过我现在已经能清楚分辨哪些是祖先的记忆哪些是我自己的了——托见鬼的黑屋的福。一切都运行顺利，我感觉事情在往好的方向走，我们需要做的就是等待……耐心——和一点运气。

哦对了，这个备忘录还是给你的Shaun，我是不是之前忘说了？以后给你的备忘录我都会放在这个文件夹里。

我还想说的是我看了这几天的词条——我是指你的“聊天”，或者说，对我见缝插针的 **嘲讽** 。我真应该让Becca添加一种能在词条底下写评论的功能，她今天都奇怪地问我为什么总能监测到我在Animus里头翻白眼，是不是身体不舒服——你知道这是谁的错。事实上除去你嘲讽我的话，我还是挺喜欢看那些小批注的，这比枯燥的历史书有趣多了，当然我从来没有告诉过你——愿意吹捧你的可不差我一个；也许你确实有研究这些上古文物的天赋，从你生下来的那一刻起就注定以后是个合格的nerd，就像我一出生就是个刺客一样——哈，只是你的路说到底还是自己选择的，而我……不说这些没意义的话了，我知道大家现在都很焦虑，我们压力都很大……最近你们的状态让我觉得很不安，看起来似乎我才是这里最轻松的人……也许我应该多出来走走，或者跟你们聊些轻松的话题——不过不知道老爸会不会多嘴。

好梦，白天见。

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 11/5/2012，03:15

 

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录4

 

（播放录音）

我到现在还没完全平静下来……我不知道应该说 _“我的祖先里有个圣殿骑士”_ 这件事还是 _我爸对我的态度_ 让我更烦躁……和你聊天算是某种意义上的排解，先向你说声谢谢。

也许我该睡一觉或者……天知道我该做什么。那么多年来我一直觉得我爸从来没把我当成他儿子，他是农场的领导人，是个算得上优秀的刺客，是我的导师，但他从来没有扮演过父亲的角色——至少在我的印象里，他从来不是个合格的父亲。我觉得我对于他来说就是一件该死的 **工具** ——一个骇进先祖脑袋里的黑客程序，一个训练有素的士兵，一颗棋子，一件人形武器，他妈的——你能想象他刚刚给我的邮件里写了什么吗？ _回到你无所事事的生活？_ 这态度和圣殿又有什么不同！在录这个备忘录之前我甚至想冲出去和他再吵一架，他如果还想揍我我一定会还手！

当然我现在已经冷静下来了，刚才我脑子里甚至响起你的声音—— _冷静, Desmond。_ 今天要不是你从中调停的话估计事态要严重得多——我可不想让全世界都知道刺客组织在闹内讧……（*叹气）你是能理解我的，Shaun，和你聊天让我不那么焦躁……尽管你每次只会跟我叽叽歪歪那些让人一知半解的历史玩意儿，但至少这不会给我压力。我有时候甚至会想你和Becca大概是我在这种绝望的氛围里坚持下去的最大动力——当然还有Clay，还有那些在这旷日持久的残酷战争里丢了性命的兄弟，也……也包括Lucy，不管怎么说她救过我的命，虽然……好吧，虽然只有你们几个人，但是理由已经足够了。

（*沉默）

其实……说实话你知道的……我已经慢慢能够接受我的身份，我也希望能够为组织做些什么，毕竟我们和圣殿的矛盾不是一朝一夕筑成的，而现在的我有对抗他们的实力。我并非不认同我爸，只是……他的态度，实在让我觉得无法接受，而他的固执和自负，说实话我也没法喜欢得起来。

至于你说的让我有空和他道歉的事，我觉得现在还没可能。而且比起向他道歉我更希望他能先向我道歉。

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 11/8/2012，03:26

 

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录5

 

（播放录音）

Connor的记忆让我不安——对，我是指和Juno有关的那部分。他加入组织的契机过于牵强，先行者到底缠了我的先祖多久？某种意义上我甚至为他感到悲哀，就这样莫名其妙接受了强加于自己的命运——仅仅因为某些 **“神启”** 。但事实上现在的我们又何尝不是如此呢？我们现在可以说是对那些密室里的幻影言听计从，“Desmond，去找钥匙！”“Desmond，杀了Lucy！”“Desmond，拯救世界！”，但先行者只告诉了我们“做什么”却不告诉我们“为什么”——是，我知道他们给了 **一些** 理由：世界要毁灭，末日会来临，而一个叫Desmond Miles的美国佬是人类唯一的希望——可是证据呢？为什么偏偏是 **我** ？我又如何带领人类挺过这场灾难？再退一万步……灾难真的会发生吗？为什么我们轻易听信了这些看起来像三流漫画书似的预言？也许第一文明是有一些我们无法理解的能力，有我们无法企及的科技，他们看起来是在帮我们，可是不知道为什么我还是没法完全信任他们。

我怎么觉得我的逻辑快跟你似的了？大概是因为和你聊天久了我也莫名其妙开始怀疑这怀疑那的了……说实话两个月前的我绝对不会想那么多，那时候我真的蠢死了，简直像条乖巧的哈巴狗，Vidic叫我躺下我就躺下，叫我同步记忆我就乖乖就范——靠，除了偷密码笔我都没有干过什么大胆的事！说实话那时候我真的被吓蒙了，但是……也许我是该拿出些胆量，如果我拒不配合的话说不定圣殿也没法从我身上得到他们想要的东西，至少……可以稍微拖一点时间，让组织不至于毫无准备地仓促行动……Hey，说真的，当初刚认识你的时候你还嘲讽我“甚至都没想过逃跑”，那时候我脑子下意识只蹦出来一句话：啊，又是个混球。但是后来我冷静下来，才意识到你说得一点没错……那些牺牲的兄弟——那些为了救 **我** 而牺牲的兄弟，他们本不应背负那么多的，因为一个素未谋面的傻瓜白白丢了性命……可这就是任务，不是吗？毕竟我们每个人在加入组织的那一刻就做好了为这种随时可能出现的危险的任务献上生命的准备……所以作为幸存者的“我们”，仍然是前赴后继地做和他们同样的事罢了。愿他们安息。

有时候我会觉得可笑，明明我们无时无刻不和死亡并肩齐驱，我们熟得就像是公路旅行的同车旅伴，却仍然对它恐惧又敬畏。当我们把刀子刺向别人的时候，是不是也无形之中把自己推向死神怀抱了呢？我始终相信，杀戮确实能解决一部分问题，但它并非化解一切矛盾的手段，只要活着就会有希望，圣殿也好，别的什么敌人也罢……毕竟我们寻求的目的仍然是有共通之处的。

其实我还有很多想说的，可现在我太困了……也许白天我们可以好好谈谈这些问题——不敢相信，我居然开始有些期待了。

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 11/10/2012，00:24

 

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录6

 

（播放录音）

……Juno的邮件最终还是来了，我就知道在大神殿里时不时飘来飘去的幻影绝非之前我们之前密室里见过的那些全息投影。拒绝承认是没有用的，胆小鬼，她还活着，你要相信我。说真的她的口气算不上友好，甚至要我说，还有些敌意；我不知道我们、或者说我们的先祖怎么惹到她了，她的语气加上那种混乱又不明所以的表述，让她的邮件看上去就像个——像个老疯子愤怒的胡言乱语。

其实收到第一封邮件之后我本应马上转发给你们——我是指所有人，你们有权利也应当知道她的存在。但不知为何，我却鬼使神差敲了你的门——我想和你先聊聊。我也不知道我怎么想的，也许第一感觉是……你懂的，毕竟在我看来我们四个人当中只有你和老爸对第一文明研究得最多，但是老爸——算了吧，他才不是我列表上的谈心对象。我相信你会对这个感兴趣的。

——我知道你 **会** 对这个感兴趣，只是没想到你对它 **那么** 感兴趣。你望着屏幕研究那些乱码，我望着你的脸研究你的表情。我才发现你认真工作的时候表情是如此生动，让我想到小时候窥探着万花筒的自己，老爸送我的生日礼物……那些纵横交错的光和影瞬息万变，还是个孩子的我醉心于这几方棱镜拼出的绚丽世界久久不能自拔；现在那些形状和线条现在变成了你面前跃动的数据流和屏幕上不断弹出的窗口，而窥视着神秘代码世界的你坐在那边噼里啪啦地敲着键盘，偶尔停下来皱着眉头稍加思索，看你想出新解决方案时候眼里迸开的火花，就像是插上了什么插头，然后噌的一声——整个房间都被点亮了。

我不知道你的余光有没有瞥到我远远观察你的眼神，因为你举手投足都是那种恰到好处的份量，没有半点不自在的姿态。实际上你从来不是我会一眼留意的类型，起初我只觉得新奇，你在数据流里游刃有余得像是面前真实上映的黑客电影；但越看就越觉得有趣，只觉得你的皮肤苍白得过分，指骨关节的凸起也好看得过分，然后又觉得你的眼睛也亮得过分，湛蓝的一汪像是能栖息海鸟。那时候我就想，只可惜你是直的，否则我大概会为了住进这双眼睛里奋不顾身的。

这时候你才侧过头问我，只是简单一句“怎么了？”我的天……我像是突然不会说英语了。我尽可能保持冷静地随便敷衍了几句，借口太明显了，破绽太多了。对同事产生幻想并不丢人，但被抓现行还是让人心脏发紧，我相信那时候我的表情一定很蠢——不过你马上回过头去了，幸好没让你看到。

说真的这种感觉久违了，虽然我的人生足够糟乱，至少在情场还算老手，但是以上帝的名义发誓，就算挂在圣母殿吊灯上的时候我都没有这样慌乱过，你的眼神太冷静、又太纯粹了，带着与生俱来的孤高和拒绝别人靠近的气息。我无法想象你会怎样注视那些曾经让你心动的女孩，那汪海水一样的蓝色会起波澜吗？会有人成为你眼里的海鸟吗？

……天，我在想什么，为什么总是做这种徒劳无功的事？……（*叹气）Well尽管你最终还是没搞明白那些乱码是什么意思，不过事实证明Juno并没让我们等太久，她第二封邮件很快就来了，这也印证了我们的猜测。我离开前，你说她不会就此罢休，又让我暂时别把这几封邮件发给我爸和Becca——一来在出任务之前这个消息可能会引起不必要的分心和恐慌，二来你说，她第三封信一定已经在路上了，也许她会透露更多讯息——到时候再一起告诉他们也不迟。其实我倒觉得发给他们也无所谓，不过也许你有自己的考量，反正逻辑推理从来不是我的长项——你说什么就是什么吧。

靠，头又开始痛了。

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 11/12/2012，18:27

 

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录7

 

（播放录音）

现在我们都在房间里整理要带去纽约的东西，马上我们就要动身了。这两天的工作一切正常，你和Becca忙着打包那些通讯用的玩意儿，老爸对我的态度还是不冷不热，Juno又发来了莫名其妙的邮件——这次还捎带上了你的份。我们最后还是决定把这些邮件一起转发给老爸和Becca，这样路上也能有些谈资。天，我越来越困惑了，她到底想从我们这儿得到什么？她厌恶我们——厌恶人类，似乎已经是不争的事实，那她为什么还来帮助人类度过末日？不过就像你说的，我们现在只有这条路可以走了不是吗，不管怎么样，我们都走到这一步了。

……好像还有些时间，还能多说几句。Juno第三封邮件是昨天吃饭的时候到的，说实话我并不感到害怕，就好像我已经能够接受她随时可以出现在这个神殿的哪个角落似的，就算她突然开口说活我也不会感到太惊讶。但我那时的感觉，除了迷茫困惑，更多的却是 **愤怒** ，没错，我很愤怒，我不明白她到底在搞什么，那种居高临下的口气——我想说，他们在我眼里从来不是什么神明，我到现在都不信教不是没有原因的，他们只是比我们认识这个世界早了一些、更多了一些，先进的科技并非等同于让他们拥有神性，或者换句话说——并非使他们拥有让天底下所有人对他们惟命是从的权利。每个人都得有自己的选择权不是吗？生或死，熬夜还是工作，to be or not to be，所谓“万事皆允”，其意义不就在于此吗——只是我们每个人得为自己的选择负起责任、承担相应的后果罢了。

而你的邮件到的很及时……我是说，甚至让我有些受宠若惊。看起来你对这些第一文明密函的兴趣远超我的想象，哈，你的警告真诚得都不像你说出来的，不过我还是要说这回我们难得想到一起了，我该怎么说…… _谢谢_ ？还是 _没想到你也被老巫婆盯上了_ ？天，我无法否认，我居然有一些感动——我是说，要知道如果是我爸他大概只会说：“哦知道了，所以你还待在这里干吗？快回去工作。”但是你居然……我不知道，这算是“关心”吗？（*笑声）天啊，我只想说Shaun你真的变了很多，你身上到底发生什么了？你自己意识到了吗？也许以后我们可以谈谈……让我暂且把它命名为我们今后的“事务”（ _affair_ ）。

顺便一提，Juno居然看得到我们的通信，真是不可思议，我都怀疑她是不是可以站在那儿读出我脑袋里的想法了。

 

（*敲门声）

【William：Desmond你准备好了吗？我们要出发了。】

 

（*大声）我马上！

好吧……今天就到这里为止吧，祝我们任务顺利。

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 11/14/2012，22:55

 

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录8

 

（播放录音）

我们马上就要回大神殿了，说真的我竟然还有些舍不得。纽约，这个城市有我太多的回忆和不堪的过往。这不是我第一次来曼哈顿，但却是第一次以刺客的身份来到这儿——我们甚至还出了任务——我居然还活着。半小时前老爸让我待在自己房间里睡一觉，他认真的吗？这怎么让人睡得着？要知道我现在还处在应激后的恍惚里……这一切都太他妈疯狂了，摩天大楼、跳伞、Cross……我是什么电影的男主角吗？简直不敢相信这是真的——当我整个人挂在那些钢筋水泥的檐壁上的时候，能明显感受到 **真实** 的重量，我是说，hey，别搞错了这可不是Animus，就像你说的，摔下去可不能回头重来——只能留下地面上一团浆糊。

天啊，周遭的这一切，都显得那么真实，我不知道你能不能理解我——一个每天绝大多数时间都被迫沉浸在虚幻里的人，对他来说能身处在 **真正的世界** 里有多让人兴奋。出任务让我意识到自己是谁——我是Desmond Miles，而不是什么两百年前穿行在美洲大陆的先祖。不过说实话，虽然在大神殿我的训练仍然没有间断，可真的趴在离地几百米高的建筑物上我不能说自己不害怕，谢天谢地Connor的攀爬技巧和我相当合拍，这种能控制自己身体能力的感觉很好——而且也久违了。

说到Cross……天，他是谁？没人会喜欢被枪指着脑袋的，相信我……得幸亏我的身体先脑袋一步做出反应，否则我大概已经是摩天大楼里一具死尸了。Becca和老爸是认识他的，可他们只告诉了我一个名字之后就说回神殿再告诉我更多的消息，hey我连他的身份都不知道，他差点杀了我好吗！（*叹气）但也不怪他们，毕竟他们现在都忙得不可开交——Becca在忙着销毁我们的数字足迹，老爸不知道在忙些什么，大概是在跟外面的刺客联系。所以你呢？你在做什么？如果我来问你Cross的事情你还会像一个月前那样让我走开吗？——Shit……我都在想什么？最近我做的事情——特指对象是 **你** 的时候，目的性都太明显了：我只想找些共同话题。或者应该这么说，当我想到某些话题的时候，我第一个想要分享这些想法的人是 **你** 。太蠢了，不论是这些事还是做这些事的我，蠢得无可救药。但是你对我的态度仍然是那样若即若离，我知道我的问题在你看来都愚蠢得像三岁小孩提出来的 “为什么” ，我不知道我这些天来做的事对我们关系的缓和是不是有帮助，我只是……我不想你再讨厌我，仅此而已。

说真的，一个月前我只想赶快用我的DNA帮你们找到你们想找的东西，然后就能回到我的正常生活，但是现在……我的天，我居然已经做好成为一名真正刺客的准备了——和那些 _冒着生命危险参与实际行动_ 的兄弟们一样。这真的太疯狂了，太难以置信了……我开始想了解刺客和圣殿的历史，这几十年都发生了哪些事——大清洗之前的组织是什么样的？有关Clay，和Lucy，还有Cross，以及你和Becca，你们都经历了什么？还有多少像我们一样被乱入这场战争漩涡中心的人？他们现在都怎样了？圣殿那边现在还有什么计划？这种意义上Minerva是对的，我的眼界被打开了，我需要了解更多有关组织的消息，而不是每天躺在躺椅上无所事事，我有能力——我也希望能够为组织出力。

我不知道……如果我和老爸说这些想法他肯定会叫我别胡思乱想，每个人都有自己分内的工作云云……可是我觉得虽然我出生长大在组织里，现在的我仍然处在组织的边缘，太多我不了解的往事了，我想融入你们，融入组织，我想让组织接受我……我想让你们知道，Desmond Miles是以一个 **真正的刺客** 的身份回归了这里，而不是一个简单的有着什么珍贵DNA的……“样品”或者什么“试验品”。

我知道过去的我很蠢，我试图逃离这场愚蠢的战争……我已经能够看到，被认可的过程一定会相当漫长。

所以……当全世界都不相信我的时候，我可以指望你相信我吗？

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 11/18/2012，23:55

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录9

 

（播放录音）

我开始慢慢觉得这个备忘录稍微有点意义了，十年二十年之后我再翻出来这些录音的话我至少知道十年前这时候的自己在干些什么。虽然我觉得那时候回头听听，一定会觉得现在的我蠢得不行……也许我需要把这备忘录加个密什么，以确保你们乱翻我手机的时候不会发现这些记录，当然我也不会随便让你们动我手机就是了。

现在我刚刚结束今天的工作……躺在床上，像往常一样难以入眠，也许今天更甚——因为我们谈了Cross。天啊……Vidic，和他的圣殿同伙，他们简直是行走在人世间的恶魔。这已经不仅仅是刺客和圣殿之间的恩怨了，他们还有作为“人”的良知吗？人体实验……谁给他的权力？！再想想Clay，还有大清洗里丧命的兄弟……该死的，我真的恨不得现在就把他撕成碎片！……我知道我不应该冲动，但是相信我，想到这事没法让人冷静。……我明白，我会等待一个时机。

Cross……他其实也是牺牲品，不是吗？别误会，我没有同情他，他犯下的罪孽无法被原谅，只是……他的经历，足以让人扼腕叹息。他杀了“导师”……其实某种程度上我也了解这种无法控制自己行动的感觉，你知道的，我杀了Lucy……我不知道他怎么想的，但是听你们讲他后来的事，让人觉得他对自己这些年兄弟会的恩人们都不曾有过哪怕一丁点的愧疚。多么偏执又恐怖的人啊……他一直都在被利用，一直都在被蒙骗，圣殿对待他就像对待一件无生命的工具，Vidic把他当做自己骄傲的实验成果；而兄弟会却把他当组织的一员，当一名够格乃至能够传承导师衣钵的战友……没想到……但是他也别无选择，不是吗？（*叹气）如此讽刺，又如此悲剧的人生。

Becca提到了Hannah，那个 _“天使一样的姑娘”_ ，她不肯告诉我更多有关这个 _“天使”_ 和Cross的故事，也许这触碰到了她的神经……我只知道她信任他，陪伴他，甚至被他杀死之前都试图开导他……（*叹气）他一个人给多少人带来了悲剧，给整个组织都……Shit.

Hey你说我们难道就得一辈子躲躲藏藏吗？我是说……你知道的，农场躲过了大清洗，那时候我游离在这场浩劫之外，每天浑浑噩噩又胆战心惊地过日子……我在意的是Becca和老爸只言片语里提到的，那些有关大清洗前刺客组织规模和能力的事……天，听起来如此遥远又如此陌生，我居然对此完全一无所知。能和圣殿匹敌实力的兄弟会？该不是骗我的吧。你说我们今后有没有可能重新回到那样的水平？全世界剩下的刺客分队都不多了，我们的人员也越来越少……我知道这很难，而且我们需要重建的时间和耐心……但是会有可能吗？……我没法预知未来，但我觉得这至少可以成为一个为之奋斗的方向。

这两天你们的工作也变得更多了……我们纽约的行动无可避免地引起了圣殿的注意，事情变得艰难起来了，不过我们是个团队，耐心一点，我们一定能搞明白真相的。

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 11/19/2012，21:39

 

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录10

 

（播放录音）

我仍然不知道该以怎样的态度面对我爸……这种感觉真的很奇怪。你也发现了他这两天对我们的态度缓和了不少，我的天……我简直不敢相信半个月前他还那样逼着我……今天同步快结束的时候我出了Animus下来逛了几圈，我爸他……well，他提议我们应该休战。这是我第一次听他这样和我说话，如此……真诚，发自肺腑。是的，你也和我说过他本质还是个好人，对此我觉得我了解的应该不比你少，没错……他是个固执己见的混蛋老爸，但是他为组织做的事确实……我想，既然连 **你** 都能全心全意的信任他，说明他还是有点本事的，不是吗？

我上次发怒的时候说的话确实过火了，没经过大脑思考……我从来没有怀疑过他，也从来没有怀疑过 **你们** 任何人——包括Lucy，当然，是指Juno告诉我那些“真相”之前。我信任你们，也放心把后背交给你们，你们对我来说已经比朋友和战友的意义更加重要，我……珍惜和你们共处的时光。我甚至有时候还感谢我的经历，如果我没被卷入这场战争也不会遇到你们——说不定我现在还每天隐姓埋名地在哪个出租屋里混着日子……说实话，我虽然怀念在酒吧给客人倒酒的时光——不管老爸会怎么称之为“混吃等死”，但是那种战战兢兢的感觉，让人觉得每天都在生死边缘徘徊——天知道哪天圣殿那群混蛋就会找上我，事实也证明他们确实做到了。现在我们的生活虽然更加危险……但是我知道你们在我身边，我是说，至少你们让我觉得我有这样一个团队在支持我……甚至我敢说，像个“家庭”；而且我本人也相较两个月前更为强大，某些时候我甚至觉得自己已经能够掌握自己的命运——是不是听起来有些自大了？

……有时候我很羡慕你和Becca。你们有对世界清晰的认识，有对自由和平等发自内心的追求，还有为之投入相当热情的爱好……而我，在遇到你们之前从来没有人生目标，甚至现在……也许我还是没有什么明确的目的，我的眼前仍然是混沌一片，也许我需要时间来想明白自己到底需要什么。

说到你的兴趣，说实话我从来没见过哪个人会对这些祖宗的遗事如此感兴趣，过去我在酒吧上班的时候也遇见过一些高校里头出来聚会的学生，也许客人当中也偶尔会有几个教授……不过从来不会有人愿意和一个酒保聊他们的研究的，不是吗？至于那些高校的学生，他们来酒吧也绝非为聊学业，比起那些帮助他们毕业的玩意儿他们更愿意聊哪个姑娘有更棒的脸蛋和身材——年轻男孩之间永恒的话题。这让我无法不想起那时和你聊起女孩话题的时候，真是有趣极了，虽然你的态度看起来像是在讨论什么灾难性的往事，在此之前我一直以为你是那种斯多葛主义的清教徒，没想到你的情史居然也那么丰富——虽然都相当失败。告诉你别用你那套研究论文的态度去研究姑娘，也别以为所有人和你都有同样的爱好，愿意听你在那边发表着愤世嫉俗的个人演讲的人，恐怕这世界上只有我一个了。

是啊，女孩，女孩子很好。有柔顺的胳膊和柔软的胸脯，嬉笑、活泼、美，你是喜欢女孩儿的，我们都喜欢。可是……感觉是不会欺骗自己意识的，感觉……人类的感觉，是共通的。我不知道该说些什么……只是，当这每天的絮絮叨叨都成为习惯的时候，我只觉得……事情变得有些悲哀起来了。

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 11/20/2012，23:03

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录11

 

（播放录音）

我的天，为什么你每天会有那么多工作要做？有时候我真怀疑你是不是在那把椅子上生根发芽了，我知道你不讨厌干这些活——甚至还说得上 **喜欢** 这些和文字资料打交道、以及组织协调的工作，但是……你就不能给自己留点私人时间吗？Becca都向我抱怨你无休止的唠叨了……我知道这是你发泄自己压力的方式，你喜欢说话，也喜欢用说话来排解压力，有时候Becca和老爸会觉得你烦，甚至叫你Stop whining and go back to your work，但是实际上你是我们当中工作最多、也是每天最忙的人……我知道我们的时间不多了，让你贸然停下工作确实不现实，可是……我只不想看到你把自己逼得太紧。如果你实在想说话……你可以找我来聊天，我不会抱怨的。

哈哈，我在胡思乱想什么。难道我还指望你不会处理压力吗？你一直那么优秀……我不了解你的过去，但是……看看你懂的那些东西，你惊世骇俗的想法、令人羡慕的大脑，简直不像是应该出现在我糟烂生活中的人。这九年在纽约生活和工作，我从地铁里出来、走过熙熙攘攘的人群，晚上工作结束的时候我擦拭着酒杯，那些人的生活离我都那么遥远，及腰的吧台仿佛一堵密不透风的屏障，把这些生活彻底和我隔离开来，那些幸福抑或不幸福的生活，跌宕起伏抑或平庸无常的人生，虽然天天都在我面前鲜活地上演，但无论哪一段人生都与我毫无干系。我在只言片语里分享着自己生活的片段，得到的也是别人碎片的信息，我和无数人分享这些碎片，得到无数碎片的性格，碎片的激情和碎片的回忆，等到第二天太阳升起，这些碎片就化成灰烬随风而逝。你永远不知道今天吻你的人明天去了哪里，你甚至都不会关心他们今后会不会再回来。我每天看着舞池里的姑娘和男孩们跟着鼓点扭腰、挥手、接吻，身体的接触点燃了原始本能的火花，在酒精的浇灌下它们窜上天空炸成7月4号的烟花，没有人愿意在这时候保持清醒和理智，费洛蒙让一切变得疯狂而愚鲁，但无数的男女就这样沉醉其中不愿醒来，他们用酒精、性和廉价的激情来麻醉自己，然后迎接又一个平淡无奇或暗藏风波的黎明。

但是你和他们不同，和我生活里每一个过客、每一个路人都不同。你带着一个装着我这辈子都没法学完的知识的大脑出现在我的生活里，像颗流星点亮整面天空——你甚至还告诉我，这面天空还有我没有看到的背面，你只用几句话就把那面天空翻转过来了。从你这儿我明晓了那么多我从来没有了解过的历史，这时候你又告诉我不要相信看到听到的一切—— **永远质疑** ——“谁掌握了过去，谁就掌握了未来”。真的，有时候我真觉得比起在这儿浪费你的才华——当然，用“浪费”这个词这是我的一厢情愿，我还宁愿你回到讲台用你这些惊人而深远的思考给予更多人启发。我知道也许你觉得现在的工作对你而言比教书更加有意义……没有埋怨的意思，我很感激也很庆幸组织里有你在，只是不管怎么说，刺客比教授的工作危险多了，不是吗？

我不知道在解决了这扇门后面的东西之后你会想做什么。我是一辈子不想再进Animus了，头晕恶心是小事，我只是想留在现实里——留在我自己的生活里，而不是浪费时间重现别的什么人的生命。 _“一个靠回忆堆积起来的人算什么完整的生命”_ ，huh？

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 11/22/2012，00:43

 

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录12

 

（播放录音）

其实我没什么可以责怪的，因为我也并未将自己的过去对你和盘托出。“不要试着去完全理解别人，也别希望别人能完全理解你。”想想我们对自己又有多少了解呢？连自己都做不到对自己真正地了解，又如何奢望别人了解你呢？所以无怪乎亲密如父母爱人，并肩而行了一辈子，于对方而言亦是个永恒的谜题了。

我最近时常想起很早时候看过的一部电影，女孩举着枪说" Love or die"。她的眼神通透而绝望，我想我没有那样的魂魄，我没法为了爱赌上性命。爱一个人是可以为了他去死的，我从未有过这样的觉悟，也从来没有被那种通透的目光注视过。年轻的时候我有过一些类似于心动的感觉，很纯粹，没有牵挂的好感。我记得那些年轻的面孔，但永远停留在十四五岁，模糊得被风一吹就会散。来纽约之后我约会，有女孩也有男孩，我们接吻、上床，汗水浸湿头发和后背，那时候总觉得热情是不会枯竭的水，取之不尽，没有爱，恨也无从谈起，只是两具萍水相逢的躯壳，两颗空洞而孤独的心，所有的掩饰都褪去，只剩下冲动和本能。我拥抱那些孤独的身体，第二天再分开，又重新孤独走行上自己的正轨。我以为这种悲哀的人生会一直这样进行下去，直到我见到一双绿眼睛。我很爱她，我甚至觉得为了她我要用力活下去，回归普通的正常的生活，生两个孩子养一条狗，每天朝九晚五的工作， _“我想要过得快乐，睡在床上，还有根”_ ，我以为那么多年的浑浑噩噩之后我终于学会爱了，爱一个人的时候整座城市都变得有温度起来，街上的每一盏路灯都为我们点亮，这个城市开始变成你的牵挂，这个家开始变成你的牵挂。我甚至学会责任和担当，我开始存钱，开始考虑未来，工作、赚更多钱，带着这个我为之深爱的女人过上更好的生活。但我们的热情只维持了三个月……很讽刺对吗，我们吵架，大声地、认真地吵架，然后她离开了我，就和那些清晨离开我们床铺的陌生人一样，只是她打包带走了两个箱子的衣物和三个月的回忆。我想过挽回，但无济于事，她换了号码，我搬了家。最后我说服了自己，也许我只配得上那些新鲜度只有一个晚上的感情，廉价但是易得，所有嘈杂的噪声和短暂的激情都是忘记过去的良药，忘记所有的过去，出身、家庭、爱，忘记他们，然后重生。

也许这是我不敢过于接近你的原因。 **我不是个好的爱人** ，而你……你那么优秀，优秀到让人能理解乃至同情你的自负。我不了解你，我甚至都不知道你愿不愿意接受男人。只是每次你抱怨神殿里多冷的时候，我都有种冲动想要拥抱你。

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 11/25/2012，01:36

 

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录13

 

（播放录音）

我记得你说过纵观历史，人类就是在不断地重复过去的错误，譬如曾经第一文明忙着和人类的战争，以致没有逃过毁灭世界的灾难；而现在虽然数百年来有关末日的流言不断，而我们和圣殿都忙着互相对抗，以致两边都忘了更加重要的任务。对我来说这更像是某种隐喻，每个人的历史也在不断重演，16岁的时候我离家出走，我逃避责任和使命，打工、搭便车、露宿街头，我知道命运女神残酷起来是什么样子。现在我回归了组织，重新拥抱这千百年来传承的血脉，但现在我站在神殿门前， **我面对你** ，我又想逃了。没人告诉过我爱是什么，我的经历告诉我，爱是隐忍、是孤独，甚至还可以是恨，但不论如何，我知道无缘由的好感不是爱。不是畏缩，我没有在害怕什么……只是我没必要做一定会失败的事，更何况这场失败会同时把我们两个的正常生活毁掉。

我得回去工作。不论如何同步还要继续，训练也要继续，生活还要继续。

Juno来催我们加紧同步，我本来根本不想理她，但你说“她是对的”。其实那一刻我觉得自己被背叛了，虽然现在想想这想法还有些可笑。于是我问你难道你们从来没质疑过她催促我们的目的吗，你只耸耸肩：我们现在也没什么更好的选择。是啊我们别无选择，人在走投无路的时候最容易任人摆布。现在这把钥匙就是我们的救命稻草，但是万一这根稻草也沉下去了呢？……你知道我不是悲观主义者，只是我直觉有别的方法，虽然我们现在已经没时间和精力去尝试了。

Clay在黑屋里说：你珍视的一切都已经离你而去了。我不知道他那时候是不是在和我对话，可是我又有什么值得珍视的东西呢？我已经放下过去了，那块记忆已经没什么可留恋的了，我珍惜的是当下……什么叫消失了？如果他指Lucy……显然她是朋友，或者说曾经的朋友，但她并非我所珍视的一切。所以他到底意指什么，Eve又是谁？我又该去往何处找Eve？……我已经在这个兔子洞里陷得太深了，身边全是我无法理解的谜题，我们谁都不知道兔子洞底是什么……但我们都明白，这是一条一旦开始就注定无法回头的不归路。

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 11/27/2012，03:51

 

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录14

 

（播放录音）

Hey，你还记得太阳吗？我们被关在这地窟里快一个月了，从纽约回来我才意识到这里和外面最大的差别：这里没有天气，没有阳光。当然，就算在神殿外面，这个季节也不常有太阳，只是有时候我从Animus里出来之后，居然会觉得里头的世界更加真实——这太讽刺了。放心，我能分辨那个才是真正的现实，里面虽然有天气系统——谢谢Becca——你能看到阳光，你能感到热量，但是那种感觉是空洞的。 **“感觉”** 是容易骗人的，它让人难以辨别真实和虚幻，但 **理智** 能告诉你真相。爱情也一样。有时候我们都是在自欺欺人罢了。

我没法告诉你我的感觉。我们不是第二天就不再见面的陌路人，一时逞强换来的可能是至少三个月的尴尬，现在的感觉正好，我们都在底线附近，但没有人越界。就算你不擅长处理人类的情感，但是我相信你的好意不是伪装，我敢看你的眼睛。你对待我就和普通朋友一样，这很好。我们可以成为很好的搭档，我会从一个个任务里九死一生地回来，你呆在不知道哪个安全的角落调着监控统筹全局，然后某一天你会遇见一个好姑娘，有着和你一样聪明的脑袋和桀骜的性格，你们组成新的搭档，我被调去别的什么小队干些别人不愿干的累活，多年以后你结婚，办一个低调的婚礼，说些郑重其事的承诺，你们接吻的时候我会在你们身后和所有人一起鼓掌祝福。这是我们应该有的生活，这是你应得的生活。我们之间不应该有故事，不应该有什么逾矩的回忆。

不跨过这一步，我们还能做朋友；跨过这一步，就可能是万劫不复。我没有足够的资本和强大的心脏打这个赌。

深呼吸，这没什么可难过的。我的人生已经是一团糟了，好不容易稍微有些曙光，我不能亲手把它撕烂。向前看，没什么可留恋的。

其实毁掉我的生活我一点都不介意，但是我不愿意毁掉你的。

我需要喝点咖啡，冷静、清醒。

只有一个月了，很快就能结束了。

找到钥匙，然后锁上这扇门。

别犯错，Desmond，别让你的冲动毁了他。

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 11/28/2012，15:06

 

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录15

 

（播放录音）

这几天没有录音，事情有点多……抱歉。最近我一直在做梦，大部分我都不记得了，情节都很混乱……有先祖也有我自己……我甚至都不知道这是梦还是出血效应还是什么先行者给我的预言。老爸今天早上还说我醒得越来越晚了，说实话我根本没有真正睡着过，做梦的时候我就像是又进了Animus，只是在做一些混乱而无意义的同步罢了。

……其实我本不想再打开这个手机录这些备忘录，但是我需要有个地方说心里话……你看，白天我可以和你聊先行者、刺客，聊我老爸，或者是哪些糟糕又虚伪的政客，但是这些我录下来的话，这些说给 _“想象中的你”_ 的话，只能一辈子锁上留在这个旧手机里。也许很多年以后等我放下这一切，我会再有勇气翻出它们来听；当然如果我们乐观一点……出了这个洞穴也许我会有时间搞明白到底值不值得自己打这个赌——但不是现在，不是这个压力大到把我脑子快压坏的“当下”。

我听到你们说的事……我们又失去一个小队了是吗？我能理解为什么老爸不告诉我更多细节，我……well，我确实隐约觉得他还不认同我，这是我必须面对的事实，一次成功的任务没法改变太多。我知道的一切只是我们又失去了一个小队，只有一个幸存者，这个幸存者把消息告诉了我们。我真的很奇怪为什么你们都能 **如此平静** ……失去了那么多同伴，他们一个个活生生的人就这样死了！再也回不来了！为什么你们……天，我大概真的无法理解……你告诉我：“现在是我们的战争时期，你要学会接受同伴的死亡。”但我知道你们不是麻木不仁的人，我在Animus岛上听到你们的谈话，关于Lucy……还有Becca一直不肯提起的Hannah，你们还是会念起这些去世的人；但我们能否让他们不仅仅成为某种念想？能否改变被压制的局面？能否扼止这种绝望的循环？我们不能在杀戮真正发生在某处的时候只留下一声叹息，我们得做点什么啊！难道我们要一直保持沉默到圣殿把所有人都杀光屠尽吗？

也许其中确实有某些我不知道的隐情……某些细节，但是我不是个好脾气到任人宰割的人，如果圣殿挑的对手是我，他们需要明白这一点。

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 12/2/2012，1:04

 

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录16

 

（播放录音）

这几天发生太多事情了，我得好好理一理头绪再录下这段日记。

2号晚上我们动身前往巴西，取回第二个动力源……一切都有惊无险。某种意义上这也可以算是对圣殿的警告，让他们知道我们不是什么好对付的对手。当然这次也得亏Cross的手枪没子弹了，以后的行动还得更小心一点，毕竟他也是个难缠的角色。

插上动力源之后Juno又告诉了我他们试图拯救世界的办法……一个和圣殿把苹果送上太空的想法极为相似，另一个则是Minerva和Tinia已经用上的方法——通过我们的祖先，一代代地传话。曾经他们尝试了无数种方法留住他们的族人，无一例外以失败告终。所以千百年后他们最终寄希望于我——指望我能拯救人类，同时也将他们的血脉延续下去。我仍然不明白为什么我是特殊的那一个，Achilles对Connor说第一文明的幻象已经如影随形地跟着刺客组织数百年——他们赌上了五六百年，只为了一个“可能性”，即在他们所能看到的未来， **我** 能够拯救世界。我实在无法理解，为什么先行者认为 **我** 能做到连他们都无法做到的事？我看不懂他们想要传递给我们的信息，他们到底是敌人还是朋友？他们是来传递知识还是来毁灭我们的？Juno仇视我们，为什么却又催促我拯救世界、拯救人类？如果这是她的阴谋，Minerva和Tinia对此又是什么态度？如果先行者想要什么，为什么要采用那么多兜兜转转的方式，他们大可直接告诉我们——他们想要我找到钥匙，为什么不指引Connor把钥匙安放在一个他们知道的地方，然后直接告诉后人呢？

头好痛……Shit.

（*叹气）我讨厌思考这些，但是这些谜题和我的人生纠缠不清，已经变成了我命运的一部分……两个月我已经经历了两个传奇刺客的人生……我能够感知到他们的思想，他们对组织和信条的忠诚，对命运和知识的思考，他们是当之无愧的智者和勇士……但他们也是普通人。我能体验到他们的情感——他们也会踟蹰彷徨，也会犹疑不决，也会反思自己做的一切是否正义、是否正确——正如我现在做的一样。Connor太年轻了，他对组织和世界的想法都过于单纯、过于理想，战胜圣殿并不意味着给我们带来自由……自由从来不是被什么人拱手送上的，我们能够为人类铲除追求自由路上的障碍，但能否获得自由，终究还是得靠人类自身的抗争。

我不知道你是怎么看这些问题的，但你一定想得比我深刻得多。我喜欢和你聊这些话题……当然我更想和你聊些 **别的** ，甚至可以不用聊的，我大可直接拉过你的领子吻你——天，但是我不愿意……我不愿意这样做，我想要的比一个吻更多。我一直明白，其实在我心里某个角落，我一直在仰望你，你的智商和你的能力，我渴望接近、渴望触碰，我甚至渴望占有，但是……就像你的眼睛里不应该有杂质一样，你的生活里也不应该有我。有时候我会想我是不是把这一切都搞砸了……我不知道……（*叹气）god，犹豫不决并不是我的天性，但是你懂的，动心很容易，认清事实难得多，不仅是因为我见过你有多讨厌别人侵入你的“个人领地”；每当我冷静下来的时候，总会想起我那些不堪的过往，谁知道呢，也许上天在创造我的时候忘记了给我爱别人的能力。

还是专心工作吧，未来还有的是时间让我好好想清楚这些问题。顺便一提，最近我越来越觉得其实我和Connor在某些地方是相似的，我也想用我的能力保护你们，保护组织……我不知道这算不算一种自觉亏欠你们的补偿，听起来有些自作多情了？但我心里确实是这么想的。

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 12/7/2012，18:11

 

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录17

 

（播放录音）

一切发生得太突然了，圣殿……shit，我有过不太好的预感，也无数次想象过他们抓走老爸的场景，但当这事真的发生的时候，确实无法让人冷静。但如果现在让我回到昨天再做一次选择……我还是会当场收拾东西来这里救他。路上Becca和你安静得反常，只有我一个人在叨叨不停……我很紧张，没错，说实话我心里没有一点胜算——但是我没法坐视不顾……我没法眼睁睁看着他们再夺去另个人的生命——况且那个人还是我爸。虽然我俩关系某种意义上确实糟糕，但不管怎么说，那混蛋是我爸。

Well……现在我们在罗马的汽车旅馆里，Becca和你完成了最后的调试和清点，计划是明天上午直接开车到Abstergo总部，没时间给我们考察地下管道或者什么秘密暗门，我猜我得从正门闯进去了。我不知道面对的会是什么……他们会有枪，那是肯定的，而我唯一可以倚仗的也只有这把袖剑了，(*袖剑弹开收回的声音)……不知道他们对老爸做了什么，严刑拷打？……我简直不敢想象那样的画面。不过他是那样一个硬汉，我相信他不会屈服的。如果他被下了药塞进Animus……shit，天知道那群人渣会对他做什么……他们会挖出多少回忆？我们会前功尽弃吗？……好吧，我知道我现在不该胡思乱想，只是……你明白我很难睡着。

我脑子现在很乱，窗外的雨似乎永远不会停下，罗马的冬天湿而冷，路人身子包裹在笨重的羽绒服里，他们行色匆匆，没人知道自己身边正在悄然发生着什么天翻地覆的巨变。我看着他们和我们擦肩而过，想起我们的信条：我们行走在黑暗，躬耕于光明。我们坐在悬崖，我们凝视深渊，我们头顶上悬着随时会落下来的剑，我们期望为世界做一些改变，制止黑色的根茎蔓延，但是世界上又有多少人知道我们曾经来过？千百年来那些为了这番事业牺牲的刺客们，又有多少人被历史铭记？……人的一生太短暂了，真的，任凭其一生如何传奇，他仍然是历史中的沧海一粟。我不是圣人，我爸更不是，想想连Ezio和Altair在去世的时候都对人世有无数留恋和困惑，那普通人是不是更加难以做到放手呢。我在想……每到死限临头我们才开始回顾人生……这太晚了不是吗？我不愿在自己去世的时候留下的只有后悔和遗憾……如果把每天都当最后一天过，也许很多决定做起来会更容易。

……天，都那么晚了。(*叹气)每当我试想找一条我们和圣殿合作的出路时，他们总能给我新的理由挑起我的愤怒和憎恶，强迫我和回到与他们对立的立场。其实我讨厌这种被命运裹挟的感觉，在这洪流中人类的孱弱彰显无疑，一切都在警告我们别想与历史和命运对抗。说实话我真的想做出一些改变，我想通过我们自己的努力改变这种对立的现状……但……至少目前看起来，这是条行不通的死路。

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 12/15/2012，00:36

 

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录18

 

（播放录音）

打开这个备忘录的时候……我还觉得一切就像一场梦，或者说我像个从地狱里被捞回来的灵魂，寄生于一具从内部开始腐朽的身体，永远孤独地走行于世。我原以为上一条会成为我这辈子的遗言……真是够糟糕的遗言，但说真的，跨进Abstergo大门的那一瞬间，我就有种我没法活着走出来的预感。这种预感是如此强烈，然而那时候我的念头……我的念头是后悔没有来得及告诉我爸我已经原谅他了，至于他能不能原谅我，我已无暇顾及。

Animus的同步教会我杀戮的技巧，杀人的时候身体总是比脑子反应得更快。我们是刺客，杀戮理应是我们的原始本能，尽管现在回忆起那种鲜血充斥鼻腔的味道，仍然让人感到某种悲哀……短短三个月，我以自己都吃惊的速度成长为一个手上沾着无数人鲜血的杀手，祖先的经历、同伴的死亡、亲人的安危模糊了我对于杀戮的罪恶感，事至如今我当然可以说句“我别无选择”，可两个组织的抗争真的需要伴随那么多的尸体和鲜血吗？Becca说我们“只懂得杀人”，我不愿细想……实际上我们都知道答案——这是场战争，而战争必然伴随着殉道者。我明白这一切正在把我们自己推向万劫不复，但我们已经没有退路。

我还记得小时候老爸给我念的一首诗，我不是喜欢这种文字游戏的人，但有两句给我的印象极深，所以你今天问我在想什么的时候我无意识地念了其中一句：“不要问丧钟为谁而鸣”[1] 我看着你，笑着等待你自作聪明的评判，没想到你只点点头，报我以同样悲伤的微笑。一瞬间我有种奇妙的灵魂相通的体验，“任何人的死亡都是我的损失，/因为我自身是人类的一员”[2] 我不明白那时候我爸是出自于怎样的目的、怀着怎样的心情念起这首诗，也许他只是在悼念大清洗时候的同袍，但对我而言这些句子意味着更多：放下过往的积怨，和平合作——一个遥远又听起来不切实际的梦。

不论如何，如今Vidic死了，Daniel也死了。我们眼前的威胁暂且已经不复存在，剩下的只有钥匙了。我理应更加开心点……但我现在仿佛独自跋涉在无神的荒原上，我看不见信仰，也难觅理想的踪影。但愿你能够理解我……又或者，但愿你永远无法理解我。

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 12/16/2012，02:38

 

 

 

17号样本档案>>17号样本：加密备忘录19

 

（播放录音）

Hey Shaun，我不知道这会不会是我最后一次打开这个手机，因为等这一切告一段落之后我估计也不会再录备忘录了。你一直想用Animus探索先祖的秘密，是时候说服老爸让你用它了，或者就像你曾经设想过的，体验别人的回忆或是类似的什么，我相信你一定是个比我更好的Animus使用者。

我刚刚给老爸留了言……我说如果他愿意他可以把我作为……一个精神象征之类的，如果我没法回来的话，就告诉别人我拯救了世界。我当然可以和你说同样的话，但是我更想告诉你我的考量。Haytham某种意义上说得对，自古以来的兄弟会都需要有人能够带领整个组织往前走，需要一个精神的依托，为人们阐释信条的意义，从前肩负这任务是那些传奇的导师……但当今的刺客组织中缺乏这样的人物，所以我愿意成为那个殉教者，我可以永远活在故事里，活在人们口口相传的流言里，当人们提起我就能明白信条在当代意味着什么。

我真的已经尽可能乐观地去思考这件事了……我不是神……不会在钉死三天后复活，命运要我献上性命或是别的什么我没法无畏地喊一声“拿去”，但是我们别无选择……当然我自然是希望我们能一起走出这神殿，一切都像没有发生过，一切都像大梦初醒，我们可以自由地决定自己的未来，不再被命运束缚……

我不想死，Shaun，我也不想你们死。我不想你死。我不想做什么英雄，我不想做这个“天选之人”。我只想做个普通人，我想爱上爱我的人，我想有自己的家庭……我想活下去。可我更希望你们能活下去。

 

（录音结束）

 

创建于 12/19/2012，22:40

  

* * *

 

 

>正在下载数据...

>正在下载数据...

 

>数据下载完毕_

 

 

>new message

Date: 2/12/2018

To: S. Hastings

Subject: Recording

Attachment: recording.rar

 

Shaun，

 

你是对的，机密数据库里确实有一些有关样本17号的未公开文件，它们被加密了。我设法绕过了那些安保措施——五年前的高级权限不好弄，但我还是设法拿到了。这些录音是所有资料的第一部分，还有一些别的文件我还在破解。记得查收附件（放心，在对付圣殿的问题上我们的目的是一致的，用不着提防我）

按照约定，你得把你们了解到的有关第一文明的所有资料发给我，别忘了。我会等着收件的。

顺便一提，我顺手删除了后台的备份档案，现在Abstergo数据库里已经没法查到这些文档了，不用谢。

 

ps.你是知道的，我现在做的一切都是为了给我的姑娘复仇。我知道你们对我的Animus感兴趣，如果你们愿意放下戒心分享情报，也许在某些事上我们可以达成共识、甚至合作。

这只是一个友好的提议。

 

Lay

 

>Send message

Sending message…

> 

> 

> 

>root access construct“Layla Hassan”

Enter Password

>***********

Operation successful.

 

 


End file.
